


still be waiting for a sign to show

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler smiles. "Waffles."





	still be waiting for a sign to show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> Title from finish my heart by babyblu, which is a good song that you all should listen to

Tyler is the last to wake up. 

It's not the most pleasant way to wake up either, because there’s puppy paws on his stomach and then a tongue licking his face. 

“Jim! No!” Tyler can hear the laughter in Josh’s voice. 

He opens his eyes just enough to see Josh lifting his puppy off of Tyler. 

“Ugh.” Tyler vocalizes. 

Jim licks all over Josh’s face. 

“Ah! Hey, buddy, come on!” Josh sets Jim down on the floor. “Tyler, get up, Jenna made waffles!”

Tyler groans and sits up. “Waffles.” He rubs his eyes. 

“They're really good.” Josh pulls the blankets off of Tyler. 

“They always are.” Tyler swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. 

Jim and Josh lead the way downstairs, Tyler rubbing his eyes and yawning as he follows. 

Jenna greets him with a kiss. “Hey ty-baby.”

Tyler smiles. “Waffles.” 

“Yeah.” Jenna guides him to the kitchen table and sits him in a chair. “Eat.”

Jim puts his front paws on Tyler's chair and sniffs at his leg. 

Tyler eats methodically, brain still tired and half asleep. He half-processes Josh and Jenna sitting around him and eating and talking. 

He finishes his waffle and gets up, starting to wander in the direction of his studio before Jenna catches his arm. 

“We’re gonna be watching a movie.” She says. “Join us.”

Tyler looks at her and blinks. “Work.”

“Rest.” Jenna insists. 

Tyler nods, slowly. 

Josh convinces him to eat another waffle, and it takes the two loves of his life to drag him into the living room and bury him in blankets. 

“No escaping.” Josh burrows into the nest next to Tyler. “We’re gonna watch movies all day and you're gonna rest.”

Jenna wiggles underneath the blankets and kisses Tyler on the cheek. “I love you.” 

Tyler nods. 

Josh tilts Tyler's head towards him and kisses Tyler on the lips. “I love you.”

Tyler smiles, just a little. 

He falls asleep during the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Ella i love u just a psa


End file.
